Haruhi Kurosaki
"This Mod-Soul is totally energic than most Mod Souls, including the Reigai as well! Once she fight, she never give up until can defeat her enemy." - Yugiskaga Haruhi Kurosaki (黒崎ハルヒ , Kurosaki Haruhi) is a Mod Soul who being created by Kisuke Urahara to came along with Yugi Mizuki due their mission to fight against Muramasa's rebellion in Soul Society. She had the same Tensa Zangetsu like Yugi, when became Shinigami for the first time. Appearance In her own Gigai, she wears a junior high school seifuku and wears a yellow bandana. Her appearance like a normal teenage girl's style, and no one noticed her existence as Mod Soul. She was appear when Yugi and the others fighting against Muramasa during The Untold Zanpakutou Tales Arc, she's being created by Kisuke Urahara in order to help them while both Mizuki still didn't have their own Zanpakutou after their previously Zanpakutou is gone during Muramasa's Zanpakutou Rebellion has begun. Haruhi is never seen wear a normal Shinigami when in battle, like Nozomi, she is another Mod Soul who can manifested their Zanpakutou while in a pinch condition. The black pendant she gained from Urahara is acted for hide the true her Zanpakutou's appearance. During the arc, her hair was long but after near the end of story, Haruhi cuts her hair into short style and her appearance almost looks like Akane, Mizuki's sister. Personality Haruhi is a bright, energetic and athletic mod-soul. She alternates between melancholy and incredible optimism, often unpredictably. Haruhi seen know what will happen in the future. At first, Haruhi seems very indifferent and cold but underneath that front she is very spontaneous, upbeat, and hyperactive. Her determination, persistence, and resourcefulness drive her endeavors of finding strange phenomenon. Haruhi also has a very competitive personality and accepts without hesitation any challenge that crosses her, regardless of difficulty or time constraint. Her constant optimism and over-confidence make her seem arrogant. This can sometimes make her seem selfish and unkind. She is not shy and often attracts a lot of attention to the point of not minding changing clothes in front of various people. Haruhi sometimes seems to hate showing signs of vulnerability to others. She was not used to receiving praise from others because of how mischievous she regularly acts towards others because of her abnormal interests. Its seen when she met Kon, as her another fellow Mod Soul who call herself as her friend. Synopsys The Untold Zanpakutou Tales Arc *The Disappearance of Tensa Zangetsu *Muramasa's Invasion Force in Soul Society! Rebellion of Zanpakutou! *Yugi Mizuki & Mizuki Shirosaki vs Zangetsu! Double Getsuga Tensho Released!! *The True Mizuki's Zanpakutou, Munraito Appear! Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant ''': Even thought physically like normal teenage but Haruhi has been trained in martial arts before her mission begin. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Haruhi has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. She also regularly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters who bother her friends. Also its been shown that she can easily perform powerful kicks thanks to his enchance strength. '''Great Spiritual Power: Haruhi boasts a high spiritual energy, at an equal to that of a high level Gotei 13 Shinigami Lieutenant. The color of her aura is light red, and it is large enough to cause paralysis to those who have lower spiritual level then she does. Zanpakutou Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) : Since Haruhi created from both Mizuki's reishi, she did had the same zanpakutou with Ichigo but in Bankai state. *'Bankai Special Ability': Tensa Zangetsu is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. **'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using her reiatsu within her sword, this slash takes the form of a dark red crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Haruhi already talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō since she learned from both Yugi and Mizuki (she called Yugi's inner hollow like that), deriving several other attacks from it. Quotes *(to Kon) "I'd never imagine can be friended with another my fellow as Mod Soul! Its so honored to met you!" Trivia *Her theme song is "Bouken Desho Desho?" by Aya Hirano. *Her birthday when being created in Soul Society I take the same date as the Christmas Day. Category:Mod Soul Category:Females Category:Yugiskaga Category:Original Characters Category:Female